Changed
by Sorchaa
Summary: Syaoran returns after almost eight years to graduate from school in Japan. He and Meilin find things aren't different with them selves as they thought. Sakura is a punk, who gets into trouble, but will she drag Syao into it, or will she send him home befo
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own CCS Nor do I own Vampire: The Requiem...Wish I did cause I love them both

**An:** If you don't understand any of the vampire reference please e-mail me and I will

reply ASAP to your questions. Thank you...Oh and please read the bottom An.

**Summary:** Syaoran returns after almost eight years to graduate from school in Japan. He and Meilin find things aren't different with them selves as they thought. Sakura is a punk, who gets into trouble, but will she drag Syao into it, or will she send him home before he gets in to deep?

_**Changed**_

**Chapter one: Seeing for the first time...again**...

She sat on top of the wall, facing away from the school. Her long raven black hair bellowing in the wind as it rushed passed her, which also caused the hem of her school uniform to blow up above her knees. She wore her soft footed shoes that were required, and the stupid hat, that no one wore, sat under her Slipknot messenger bag. Her face had high cheek bone and was oval shaped. Her almond shaped eyes had black and dark green eye shadow, which made her always bright emerald eyes shine more. Her nose was small and delicate like her mother's. Her lips were full and were black from the lipstick she used every morning.

She pumped her legs and hopped off the wall as the first bell signaled that start of school, so now she had five minutes to get to her locker, to get out her music and her sketchbooks, and then get to her first class. She walked in and straight to the back. Since they were older, their sensei's let them choose their own seats...and of course no one sat by her. Not that she mind, not at all. It has been seven years since any of her friends chose to talk to her. They realized early on that after the disappearance of her best friend, that she was changed. She took her seat the farthest one from the window, the early morning sun was hard on her eyes as she tried to sleep, and pulled out her first sketchbook and her Trigonometry book.

'How in the seven hells I ended up in this class is beyond me...I hate math, and it's first thing in the morning!' She thought as she dropped the heavy book on her desk, causing a few girls three seats ahead of her to jump. 'Cheerleaders! How was I ever one?...'

The door open and two girls walked in followed by two boys. The girls entered the cheerleading group in a course of screams, while the boys went to the sensei. The girls both had dark hair, but one had high pig-tails in and the other carried a camcorder. The sensei stood and hushed the class. Looking up at the girls, the one with pig-tails walked to the front of the room. She stopped by the boys, and the one with blue hair that matched his blue eyes, Eriol Hiragizawa, sat down next to Tomoyo Daidouji, his girlfriend since 5th grade. The girl in front jumped around in glee as the boy turned around.

'Holy shit! Syaoran!' She thought as he looked around the room, then returned her attention to the drawling she was working on for her brother. It was a cross, but it was more gothic style then normal, with flames coming from behind it.

"Mr. and Miss. Li will be with us for graduation. Many of you know them from younger years, but if you do not. This is Meilin Rae and Syaoran." The sensei said, in her monotone voice, just hearing that made her want to sleep. "Syaoran you can sit behind Takashi, while Meilin Rae you may sit in front of Tomoyo." Meilin rushed to her seat and they began talking." Though if any problems with disruption occur I will be forced to move you."

"Yeah move them closer to Kinomoto." A girl said and was rewarded with giggles.

"Actually if possible, could I sit by Kinomoto?" Syaoran asked turning to look at the frumpy sensei.

"If you wish, then yes. You'll find her in the back, not paying attention to anything going on in the room." She said making everyone turn to the back and giggle and whisper. "If you take your seats, we will begin. Since we just started school two weeks ago, we've only been able to finish the first chapter. Those around you will catch you up."

Syaoran walked back to his seat next to Sakura, as he walked down the aisle a girl slipped a piece of paper onto his notebook. He sat down and smiled over at the girl he loved. He picked up the note as the sensei began droning on about whatnot.

"It's going to tell you how much of a mistake it was sitting here. So why don't you move." She said not looking up from her book.

"What?" He asked putting the note on his desk.

"The note." She said looking up finally. She reached out and took it from the desk and opened it. "Stay away from Kinomoto. She's trouble that you don't need. She's a slut. And its signed Nea." She handed it back

He opened it and scanned it, indeed that's what it said. "Why would she say that?"

"Li, look at me. Do I look innocent? No, cause I'm not. I am trouble you don't need, so move you damn seat."

He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it. He didn't want to sound like an idiot on the first day he saw his love in almost eight years. He looked at the blackboard and began to take notes. This stuff was hard, but he loved the challenge.

'I wonder if Kura understands this yet?' He thought and glanced over. She was hunched over something on her desk, not paying attention to the notes at all. 'Guess not...' He continued to take notes, but copied them onto lose leaf paper.

The class was just about over when they got their homework. They were allowed to conversant after the lessens. Syaoran was looking down at his notes and the homework and smiled. 'This is going to take forever.'

"What ya smiling about, cutie?" A voice coed causing him and Kura to look up, she made a gagging noise behind the blonde girl as the girl plopped herself on the corner of his desk.

"I was about to get on with my homework. So if you don't mind could you please get off my desk." Li said looking in her honey colored eyes.

"You don't even want to know my name?" She asked she stroked his cheek with her forefinger. Kura gagged even louder.

He pulled back and shook his head. "Not really..."

The girl got up and turned, her long hair hitting him in the face. She walked to her friends and pouted.

"Sucks to be you." A voice mocked as Li got a thump on the back. "My dear cousin."

"Shut up Eriol, and stop calling me that. Who the hell is she?" Syaoran turned to face his two cousins and Tomoyo.

"Nea, head cheerleader since Sakura quit. She's the most popular but dumbest girls in this school. At least when Sakura was a cheerleader there was some brains in..." Tomoyo was interrupted by a loud bang, which caused everyone to jump

"I'm not a fucking cheerleader and never will be again! Will you knock it off!" Kura yelled at Tomoyo.

The girl nodded her head as the teacher called for silence. "Kinomoto, detention for profanity and yelling during class."

"Whatever. I'll take it Thursday." She said and opened her planner that was filled with her detentions. "I'm free Wednesday during fourth period if you don't want to stay after."

"Wednesday it is then." The sensei wrote her up as the bell chimed

Sakura gathered her things but jumped slightly when something dropped onto her desk. She looked up and saw Syaoran standing beside her. Looking down at her desk she saw numbers, shapes and letters all jumbled onto it.

"What in the seven hells is this?" She asked picking them up

"Today's notes." He said laughing slightly at her confused face. "I copied them from mine."

"Why?"

"Because you didn't take any of your own." He answered and turned to gather the remaining things of his. As he turned no one was there, but the notes were with a letter on the bottom on the top page 'Didn't plan on passing the damned class...' "She's going to kill me."

He walked out of the class and saw her hair floating around the corner. 'She quick, hope she's gotten more grace then the last time I saw her.' He darted around the corner only to find himself caught right above the ground. He saw his reflection and Sakura's on the textile flooring.

"You might wanna watch those corners." Her voice laughed and he fell on his face.

"Sakura?" He asked as he pushed himself up off the ground and began to pick up his books. She was already out of sight, but he still head her laugh, sinister, but innocent at the same time, like she really didn't know what she wanted to do. "Damnit."

Li hurried off to his next class, Language. He hated it, but everyone had to take it. He was sat next to a nerdy kid and a jock. The jock had no clue what was going on, but the nerd gave Syaoran the past weeks note to borrow.

meanwhile

Sakura rushed off to meet her 'friends' out by the stadium. She had already checked into study hall and took off. They all were sitting in the middle of the field. She walked quickly towards them and was greeted with a course of cat-calls. Laughing she plopped herself in-between two guys with short blonde/white hair. The group sat and chatted for a short time, until a girl with long wavy red hair showed up. She looked pissed, well at least that's what it looks like to everyone whom doesn't know her. She carried a huge leather bound book with symbolic writing on the front of it.

The girl walked into the middle of the group and the talking commenced. "Welcome. My covenant 'The Circle of The Crone' wishes to put forth two additions today. After three years w\they finally become aligned to us. They will be Embraced on the 25th of the second month. As they will hold probation time. We ask Lilith, Our Mother Goddess of Death to be with Saku on this day, as we are all aware of the cursed ones arrival."

A giggle caused everyone to look away from the red-head and towards the tracks. Meilin, Tomoyo, Chiharu, and Rika stood with Eriol and Syao. The one who laughed was Meilin.

She walked over to the group and put her hand on Sakura's head. "You guys are too much. You really believe in this junk?"

"Meilin!" Syao yelled and darted forward, he placed his hand on his younger cousin's mouth and pulled her back to the tracks. "Please ignore her. She sticks her feet in her mouth a lot."

Sakura stood and pulled at her hair. One of the other girls turned her away from Syaoran and his group and helped Sakura fix her hair.

Syao's eyes grew bigger as he saw Sakura's tattoo. It was barbed wire around a heart that was bleeding and Sakura leaves were caught in the wire. It was all inside a circle with some type of writings on it. "What the fu..."

"What do you guys what?" Sakura asked coldly as she turned around, her hair whipping with the force of her turn.

"We only wanted to come and see if you wanted to come hang with us tonight, since the whole gang is together again." Chiharu said.

"Well actually the "gang" died a long time ago, and besides I'm needed else were." Sakura turned her back on the group of astonished teens and began to follow her 'friends' towards the school again

"Sakura what happened to you?" Syaoran asked grabbing her arm as she passed. This made two of the guys stop with her, they glared at him.

She pulled her arm away and locked eyes with him. His ember eyes looked hurt, but there was his ego to hide that quickly "When bad things happen to people, they are different. _Changed_." She said her voice cold and hard, but it quivered slightly as she said the last word, the she walked away with the two guys.

An: Hurry! Not A Cliffy! Everyone who reads my stuff knows I love cliffies, but I had to finish this chappie off...So reply and tell me what you think. If you think something should happen let me know...I want to try something new...I wanna see if everyone who replies will give idea and I'll write it in as I go...kinda like a joint story, but with twists and Cliffies! Please help me and see if it'll work...if not then I guess I'll have to bug teller, since she's going to school this year without me :Poutz: and will have to send me ideas via e-mail of phone::Hint Hint Teller...need ideas...:

Love you guys, hopefully this will work...and whomever helps will get total credit for helping!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own CCS Nor do I own Vampire: The Requiem...Wish I did cause I love them both

**An:** If you don't understand any of the vampire reference please e-mail me and I will reply ASAP to your questions.

**Summary:** Syaoran returns after almost eight years to graduate from school in Japan. He and Meilin find

Things aren't different with them selves as they thought. Sakura is a punk, who gets into trouble,

But will she drag Syao into it, or will she send him home before he gets in to deep?

_**Changed**_

**Chapter Two: **

Syaoran walked down the street with his old friends wondering why Sakura would have changed, when Tomoyo turned to him and patted his shoulder. "Don't worry Syao, she's been like this for years. It's not just you she acts like that to."

"No it's because of him..." Meilin said stopping in front of her older cousin.

"How do you figure that?" Eriol asked.

"Because I started to ask people if she had a boyfriend, what I can't help I like to play matchmaker..." Meilin replied after receiving the 'glare' from Syao. "When people told me that she's been all what's the word...lonly...No...Aloof...nope...disturbing...not that either...oh I know... reblish...well I had to ask why."

"And they said it was my fault?" He asked not sounding to pleased with where this conversation was going.

"Well...yeah. Even Eriol and Takashi."

Syaoran turned to his cousin and best friend. Eriol was looking at Tomoyo while Takashi tried to burn holes into Meilin's brain. Tomoyo, Rika, and Chiharu looked away too.

"So everyone thinks it's my fault!" He yelled

"Not really, Chiharu said in a soft voice "But yeah" And she hid behind her boyfriend Takashi

"Fine, but to let you all know...I just as much as Meilin, didn't have any control on how long I was going to stay here, nor when I was going to have to go home. And you two know the reason why!" He yelled pointing to Tomoyo and Eriol. "So don't give me any shit about it being my fault!"

Syaoran walked away leaving a group of shocked friends. Never in all the years had he known them, had he raised his voice to them. Maybe Meilin or Eriol (Which was hardly ever, cause Eriol's older.), but never Tomoyo or any of Sakura's friends. This, though, was a moment where anyone would feel anger. He had no choice to leave his friends, his love, nor did he want to, but he was only eleven at the time. His mother had all the control over him the world could give her. Now she was to busy with running the Li clan, since he decided to finish school. Maybe he could have stayed, but that would have only been if he had captured the Clow cards...Love got in the way and he left them to Sakura.

He continued to walk until he felt the rain start to pour down on him. Looking up he realized that he had made it from the high school to the penguin park where he and Sakura had captured many of the Clow cards. He walked over to the slid and took cover underneath it. Looking out he noticed the sky was growing darker by the minute. His apartment was two miles away from the high school, but he was on the opposite side from where he wanted to be.

"Are you stalking me now?" A voice asked causing him to jump

Bang

"Ouch, looks like that hurt." the voice said lightly

"Damn you Sakura. Why'd you do that?" He asked rubbing the back of his head. "Are you trying to kill..."

"Oh, hey. I'm Boon, Tobe." Said a boy who was sitting close to Sakura. He had brown hair that was very messy and reached his ears. His brown eyes met with Syaoran's ember ones. He smiled as if there was nothing wrong in the world.

"Li, Syaoran."

"Why are you here?" She asked looking at him

"To get out of the rain. I didn't know I had..."

"Not under here," She said pointing up at the slide. "Here in Japan?"

"I wanted to finish high school." He replied looking at Tobe.

"You couldn't have done it in China?" Sakura stood up, standing in-between him and Tobe.

"No, not really. My mother wanted me to take over the Li clan, and drop out of school would be the only way." He said off handedly. "So is he part of you little after school group?"

Sakura looked at him, then at Tobe. She shook her head, but didn't answer. She wasn't sure what to expect from him. The topic changed snap just like that. He didn't seem to be the type to be as laid back as he was being... but then again she hadn't seen him in a long time. She shook her head to clear the daze that overcame her.

"Yeah I am. And the group goes by the name of The Circle of The Crone, thank you very much." He said making Saku laugh.

"Well, whatever. I should be going." Sakura said when she realized the rain had stopped. "Tobe, get the others and have them met me at my house okay?"

"Sure thing Kura." He replied watching her run off to her home.

"So are you two dating?" Syao asked, he hoped not...though he did want her to be happy.

"Not that it's any of your business, but no. We're just friends. She's been waiting for you to come back to her...Don't let her know I told you...She'd hand my ass to me." Tobe said leaning against the side of the slide.

"Of course...So how should I go about getting her back?" Syao asked (AN: Yeah he seems different...but he's in 12th grade...who hasn't changed since 4th to 12th?)

Tobe smiled an evil little smile and stepped towards Syaoran. "Try getting into her types of things."

"I have no clue as to what she's into now..." Syao confessed

"Vampires...We're holding a meeting tonight."

Syao sighed and shook his head "I'm supposed to hang with old friends...and besides I know squit about vampires like you circle was talking after school."

"If you drop your friends tonight for her, I'll update you on as much as I can..." (If you guys haven't noticed I like ...'s as much as I like cliffies! teehee)

Syao reached for his cell phone and called Eriol. After a few minutes of arguing with Tomoyo, he hung up and nodded to Tobe. They left the park for Tobe's house as Tobe called the group to remind them, but he also called for help.

At Tobe's house

Syaoran walked into a dark room. From the looks of it there were no windows, just walls covered in a dark colored paint. Tobe flicked on a switch...the lights came on, but it was not much more then a dull glow from two sides of the room. The whole room was covered in midnight blue. A large tapestry hung over the wall, on it was a woman holding a staff in her right hand and a black snake was crawling down her left arm. She was draped in a blood red dress with a dark cloak over top. Her black hair looked like it was being whipped by a strong wind, as the old, dead trees bend to it. This caught Syao's eye.

"Ah...So you have spotted the most important item in the room. She is our Mother Goddess of Death and Life. Judeo-Christian myth. Lilith." Tobe said, and then there was a knock at his door. He left to open it while Syaoarn studied the tapestry more.

When the door opened a girl with bleach blonde hair walk walked in and sat on the bed. She didn't look like the type to be interested in what was going on, but who was he to say anything.

He walked towards her and held out his hand. "Li, Syaoran. Don't believe we've met."

"Actually we have. Bio, you're my lab partner." She said glancing at his hand then to the bag she tossed at the door. "So you wanna learn what you little friends into? Well the first thing you should know is, she may like you, but she's gotten herself another boy toy. His name is Seth. You might have met him. Blonde, big, jock look-a-like. He is the monster whom brought our dear Saku to us. She has become a permanent thorn in our side, only to which we let continue to grow."

"Why? If she's a bother then why let her keep coming?" Syaoran asked

"Seth would kill any of us if we tried to stop her, even his dear baby sister." She motioned to herself. "Besides she's good when it comes to territory fights. She knows how to throw some mean punches."

"Yeah, we've all just about felt the wrath of Saku when she's pissed...which is more often then not..." Tobe said sitting next to the girl.

"So Seth is your brother, her boyfriend, and you have no say to the redhead about her being there. She seemed to be your leader." He said leaning against the wall by the door.

"She's the Prince, and don't look like you've only been half there." She said because he gave her a really confused look.

"Janui he hasn't been there. Newbie." Tobe said

"Well good. We can work with that. Reina will be there at the meeting tonight. So I'll give her heads up on the new plan..." Janui said standing up and walking to the door.

Syaoran looked from her to Tobe and back, "What new plan?"

"The plan where you, my dear little curse, will finally take Saku from us, and deliver us what we want most." She received a blank stare. Rolling her eyes she replied, "Peace. No tarty little girl, who is taking my place in the food chain. I am next in line to be Prince, since Reina is moving, and the gaki is trying to play favorites with her."

"Oh... Okay." He said looking at Tobe, who shrugged.

"Well I'm off to see how much trouble I can get her in." She opened the door. "Toddles, oh B.T.W. The junk in the bag will update you on what you need to know. Tobe will be sitting in the corner giving you info and whatnot. Any question you are asked, repeat what he says. Else you won't even get close. Bye love. See you later, little curse."

When she left Syao looked at Tobe as he pulled equipment out of the bag. "Why did she call me 'Little curse'?"

"Because she's outta it. Truth be told, dude, you are told of in the tales of Reina. She can read futures and shit, pretty trippy, but she's never wrong. Ever. And you my good fella, are what she said would bring about the Venture's downfall."

End chappie...couldn't think of what else to write about. Just got done with _Harry Potter and the Mysterious Girl Zoi_...and now outta ideas...Was going to work on _The Quartet_, but don't really member what was going on there. Then wanted to work with _Bikker Kids_...yes misspelled for own reasons...but don't know...Oh read _Our Story _if you like this..._Sera _– _the Charmed One..._duh a charmed one, but forgot what I last posted..._Lilith and Liliai Kuri_...E-men evo...process of typing...slow process might I add..._Kaytlin Mackenzie Hart_... Lack of correction in story... _Rayne _Teller might wanna help little...don't know where going with stories!

Love ya all...

Pray for our soldiers


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own CCS Nor do I own Vampire: The Requiem... Wish I did cause I love them both

**An:** If you don't understand any of the vampire reference please e-mail me and I will reply ASAP to your questions.

**Summary:** Syaoran returns after almost eight years to graduate from school in Japan. He and Meilin find things aren't different with them selves as they thought. Sakura is a punk, who gets into trouble, but will she drag Syao into it, or will she send him home before he gets in to deep?

_**Changed**_

**Chapter Three: **

Sakura walked into her room and sat on her bed, she had been think of what Syaoran could be doing there, when she ran into her brother and his girlfriend making out in the living room. They were on the couch when she walked in and they both jumped apart, Nakuru yelped grabbing her shirt he discarded on the table. He gave her a look and she hurried from the room. As she moved into the hallway she her Nakuru say she'd see him later. Knowing she'd hear it from him, she locked her door behind her and went to her bed.

'Does he really think that if is around me, I'll forgive him just like that?' She thought to herself laying back.

She looked up at the ceiling and saw the picture of Lilith and a few other of the Venture's favorites. Knowing that the few people in the group were close and would help her, she stayed. The girls of the group hated her, mostly because she was popular…but the thing she thought was funnie was she _was _popular. At one time in her life every girl wanted to be her and every guy wanted to date her. Now the preppie girl couldn't stand her and only the not-so-normal guys wanted her.

"Sakura! You have guests!" Touya called from the bottom of the steps. He was obviously over the walk-in.

She opened her door and stood at the top. She began to pull her hair in pigtails when Seth, Ben, Geoffrey, Roxanne, Eleni and Alianne started up. They walked past her with a hello, and went into her room. Knocks on the door made Touya stalk back into the hallway and throw open the door. He threw a glare up at his baby sister and stepped aside. In walked Reina, Syaoran, Tobe, and Junia. They walked into the hallway and Touya grabbed Syaoran. Her brother threw the teen into the wall behind him, smacking his headfirst. Touya was about to throw a punch, when he found himself looking at spots behind his eyelids. A gasp made him open his black eyes to see the ceiling and a few people standing over him.

"Are you alright?" A girl asked

"What happened?" Was his question

"How dare you try to punch him, Touya!" Sakura yelled and grabbed the front of his shirt, "He didn't even do anything yet!"

"Sakura threw you to the ground." Seth said looking at his girlfriend. "She's got quite an arm when it comes to throwing punches."

"Yeah I know." Touya said sitting up and prying her hands off his shirt. "He doesn't need to be here. You could have warned me the gaki was coming."

Sakura turned to look at Syao, "I didn't know… Come on let's go up stairs." She led her friends to her room, where the three earlier ones were lounged in there.

No one made any comment on her mood the whole time, nor did she question why her ex was there. They continued with their meeting as if he wasn't there…that was until Reina called Sakura to attention. The girl hopped off her chair and stood in front of the smaller girl.

"Have you been listening to this meeting at all?" She asked, superiority in her soft voice.

"I have." She said truthfully, "I just have a way to look like I haven't been. Reason one why my teachers never call on me."

"I thought teachers were supposed to call out the spacers." Alianne said off handily

"Thank you for your input…" Junia said from her place at Geoffrey's feet.

"Quiet! Then Sakura, may you tell us what we are to do with the curse?" Reina asked noticing from the corner of her eye Junia's smirk.

"If we were really Venture's I'd say kill 'im, but now a days you'd get arrested." She said not looking at anyone but her.

"So what do you suggest?"

"I truly don't know." She admitted.

"Then he will be under your care, at least until he is joined." Reina said dismissing her.

"Has he even been Embraced yet?" Kura asked astonished.

Reina looked from Tobe, who shook his head, to Junia. She shrugged. "No, so you will also be his sire."

'Great gods! Why me?' Sakura thought and dropped into Seth's lap.

Sakura walked everyone, but Syaoran, Tobe, and Junia to the door. With the meeting done, everyone just wanted to go home and do their homework and/or chores. These three, well two, wanted to stay and hear the conversation with the promised one and the cursed one. She walked back upstairs and shook her head at Syaoran.

She sat on her computer chair, and looked at the screen. "Syaoran, I think we will have to talk over dinner. Is that alright with you?"

"Sure…" He said looking at the back of her head.

"Alright. I'm going to take a shower then you and I can go out." She said spinning in her chair to face the two others. "Sorry guys, but it'll be just us tonight. No tailing us either… and I will know if you do."

Syaoran stood and left. He knew now her word, under Reina's, was law. He was sure why she was in such command, but he wasn't going to be the one to question it. Unlike Junia and Tobe, he had no wish to get on her bad side. Seeing how she must have pent up anger in her, he didn't want to be the victim when she exploded. Tobe drove up with the blonde in the passenger's seat.

"If you come home tonight give me a call." Junia said

He looked at her questionably, "I don't have your number."

"You will. You have to have every member's number so you can call back up. Get the list from Kinomoto." She said with a smile and Tobe took off.

"Great so now I have to deal with the older brother again." Syaoran said as he walked back to Sakura's house.

At the Café

Sakura walked with Syaoran to their seat. The girl whom showed them the way looked at Syaoran then to Sakura, who nodded her head. The girl seemed to know something that even he couldn't figure out. They entered a back room and she left them closing the door behind her.

"What are we doing here?" He asked looking around at the place.

There were pillows in the corners and a table set up in the middle of the floor. It looked like it could fit 20 people. The walls were painted a darker color then the rest, while the pillows were a light pink.

"We are going to talk, eat, and talk more." Sakura motioned to a seat. "Please sit."

"What do we have to talk about, that we have to be in here?" He sat looking around again.

She sat across from him, facing the door. "Well you wanted to come here and be in my life again, so I'll let you… Through you may not like what I am doing."

"You're into vampires. So what a lot of people are these days, Tobe's been bringing me up-to-date."

"No, no." She said with an innocent giggle. "That's just the… Hello Bridget and thank you." A girl walked in with a tray weighted with food, as the girl left she closed the door. "That's just the cover-up we us for school and outsiders."

"Excuse me?" He asked looking up from his plate of food. "What cover-up? For what?"

"I'll explain, but first you have to promise me that you will tell no one. Not Tomoyo, not Eriol, Nor Meilin."

"I wont." He assured her.

"The Venture's are actually a gang. We rule this area, this city. There are rival gangs and such, but not to get into it right now. The Embrace is when you get initiated into the gang and become a member. Those in the Circle of the Crone are leaders, and high rank. Tobe and Junia are trying to get you into the gang so 'something' happens to you and I'd quit. Reina is leaving and therefore we'd be leaderless… Well she's giving the leadership to me. I will be the top of this gang and it pisses Junia off, because she's been with Reina since she took her place. Tobe wants me out because he thinks that if he helps her she'd insure him a high rank. Right now he's only a lower ranking scout. Junia is a spy and a court personality. She makes the appearances for us."

Syaoran was shocked into silence for only a little, "So what great role do you play now?"

"I am spymaster, head court personality, and I make the appearances when Reina can't. Meaning I am the one who takes command in her absence with the other leaders. So they know me and they also like me. We may be in gang wars once things get out of order, but other then that we are fine. Gang wars are usually caused be things like what Junia and Tobe are trying to pull. The leaders don't like her so they will begin attacks if she is successor."

"Ah… So if I were to be 'Embraced', where would I be?" Syaoran asked. He had become interested in this type of thing, but was never going to go look for it. Now that he could, he wasn't about to pass it up even if Sakura didn't want him. And besides he needed to watch her, incase she did become leader. No one stayed silent for long.

"You would be by my side. No matter where I went. Like some kind of shadow. Then you will be placed where you are either needed or where your skills allow."

"You know me Sakura." He said hoping to get a good place. He wasn't one to sit around and let everyone else do the work. He would like to be a spy or at least a patroller of the grounds.

"Yes, which is why you will stay by my side. Even when you are to be placed. I would like to see how you are trained first, but if you are as you were when we were younger, I'd like to have you at my side at courts and gatherings. I don't trust any of the guards Reina has picked for me, so you will do. Now since our food is cold from talking, why don't we go home and we'll talk tomorrow. If you still choose to be in the Venture, after a nights sleep. Then you will be Embraced in a week. That's just before Reina leaves. She'll be able to give you her blessing and then you will be one." Sakura said and stood.

"This is definitely different from the last conversation we had. You are something else." He said and opened the door for her.

Sakura stopped and kissed his cheek then said, "How many times do I have to tell you. I've _changed_."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own CCS Nor do I own Vampire: The Requiem... Wish I did cause I love them both

**AN: **Sorry it's taken me a while to get to writing this.. I just came up with an idea that might get me moving along with the story.. Again. Sorry…

**Summary:** Syaoran returns after almost eight years to graduate from school in Japan. He and Meilin find things aren't different with them selves as they thought. Sakura is a punk, who gets into trouble, but will she drag Syao into it, or will she send him home before he gets in to deep?

_**Changed**_

**Chapter 4:**

Syaoran walked out of his bathroom, wrapped in a towel, and stopped in his tracks. He glared at his cousin who sat on his bed. She smiled up at him, her ruby eyes sparkling.

"Hello cousin" She said softly. "Would you like to tell me where you were last night, so I give your mother a reason why you didn't come to greet her when she arrived?"

"My mother's here?" His eyes narrowed looking at Meilin, who nodded "Where is she now?"

"She's having a morning tea, and would like you to join her, if you don't have to run off to school…"

Syaoran sighed and walked to his dresser, pulling it open. He grabbed his uniform shirt out and put it on. "Mei, get out. I need to get dressed. Tell my mother I'll be down shortly."

Meilin laughed and walked out of his room. Her long black hair bouncing behind her. 'Oh you are in sooooo much trouble, cousin… hehehe. I told you to stay away from Kinomoto, but you didn't want to listen to me.. So I just had to call your mother… she'll set you straight… Poor Li….'

Syaoran finished dressing and grabbed his book bag and his duffle bag. He stuffed his soccer uniform in there, along with a change of clothes. Only in town for a few days and he already made the soccer team. He was happy and now tonight he would meet with Sakura and her friends, and they would take him out and show him the ropes. For the past three days he has taken Thristin's advice and stopped talking to Tobe about Sakura.

"He'll take what ever you say to him to Junia. That could be the difference to whether Sakura gets the leadership spot…"

Syaoran walked down the stairs and into the sitting room. He dropped his bags on one of the chairs, and headed into the kitchen. He managed to get his mother to agree that Meilin, Eriol, and himself could pick out an apartment for themselves… but she wouldn't allow him to live on his own… yet…

Walking into the kitchen he saw his mother's face. She wasn't pleased. Her dark eyes glared at him, while her lips tightened.

"You will never be head of the clan if you follow the path you are on, boy. Sit. We need to speak."

"I don't have a lot of time.. I have to be at school in twenty minutes," he said sitting across from her. "What path are you talking about?"

"This girl Meilin told me about, is trouble. She is no good for my only son to hang out with. Not only is she the one who took the Clow Cards from you, now she's trying to turn you into a Goth? Do her parents not care about her? You will not see nor speak to this girl again Syaoran, do you understand me?"

"Mother, you know Meilin is a drama queen. She doesn't know what she's talking about. Sakura is a great person, and she's not trouble. She gets good grades, and use to be the head cheerleader. She stopped because her grades were dropping." He said, rubbing his temples, a headache was starting to form. "Meilin was trying to get us together anyway."  
"She what?" Yelan did not seem pleased by this.

"I have to go, Mother. I have school, and wont be back until late tonight. When are you returning to China?" Syaoran stood up from his chair

"Tomorrow morning. I want to have dinner with you and this girl. Tonight. No excuses, Syaoran. Have a nice day at school."

Syaoran nodded and walked out of the kitchen into the sitting room, to see Meilin. He grinned and grabbed his bags. Meilin looked at him and frowned. She took her backpack and followed him out to his car.

"If my mother wasn't inside, you would walk to school… Oh and you get home before I do, don't you?" He asked as he dropped into the drivers seat of his Saturn SKY.

"Yes, why?" She asked tossing her backpack into the back seat.

"Well lets just say you owe me, and you will clean the apartment." He said and started the car with a grin.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura walked from her house to the school, listening to her mp3 player. Happiness filled her, Syaoran was back and he didn't hate her.. He wanted to hang out with her, be with her.. Maybe she would ask him today if they would ever hook up. She hopped off the curb, causing her hair to fall over her face. She brushed her hand across her face to rid her vision of the darkness. Her emerald eyes widened as she saw a black Eclipse came into sight.

Sometimes life seems too quiet  
Into paralyzing silence  
Like the moonless dark  
Meant to make me strong

Familiar breath of my old lies  
Changed the color in my eyes  
Soon he will perforate the fabric of the peaceful by and by

Sorrow lasts through this night  
I'll take this piece of you  
And hold for all eternity  
For just one second I felt whole  
As you flew right through me

Left alone with only reflections of the memory  
To face the ugly girl  
That's smothering me  
Sitting closer than my pain  
He knew each tear before it came  
Soon he will perforate the fabric of the peaceful by and by

I'll take this piece of you  
And hold for all eternity  
For just one second I felt whole  
As you flew right through me

And we kiss each other one more time  
And sing this lie that's halfway mine  
The sword is slicing through the question  
So I won't be fooled by his angel light

Sorrow lasts through this night  
I'll take this piece of you  
And hold for all eternity  
For just one second I felt whole  
As you flew right through me  
And up into the stars

Joy will come

Sometimes life seems too quiet  
Into paralyzing silence  
Like the moonless dark  
Meant to make me strong

**AN: hehe another cliffy. Let me know what you think… The song is Sorrow By Flyleaf. **


	5. Chapter 5

-1**Disclaimer: **I do not own CCS Nor do I own Vampire: The Requiem... Wish I did cause I love them both

**AN:** …I don't think I have one.. I just added another chappie, and sent a txt to Teller… so I guess I'll start working on this one…

**Summary:** I'm sure you remember what the summary is.. It's been in the other four chapters.. Lol…

_**Changed**_

**Chapter 5:**

Pain raced up from her side to her head, then her back. It was excruciating! Then there was darkness.

The Eclipse screeched to a stop, but it still hit her. The girl hit the hood of the car, and hard, then slid off when the car came to a halt. A girl screamed in the background, and someone called out to call an ambulance. The car doors opened, and two people jumped out of the front seats, another couple from a different car did the same thing.

"Don't touch her!" Yelled the woman from the second car. "Mattas get my bag."

The woman ran over to Sakura's body, and dropped to the ground next to her. Mattas, a man in his late twenties, ran over to the woman with a dark blue bag, and handed it to her.

"Is she going to be okay? She's not dead is she?" The driver asked. She was shaken and was crying

"I don't know, but we have to keep her warm. Do you have a sweater or a coat?" The woman said looking up to the girl.

"Yes, I do." The passenger said running back to the car. He threw open the door and grabbed a hoodie from the backseat.

The driver dropped next to the woman "I didn't see her… I looked down to see how fast I was going.. She came out of no where…"

"Listen, my name is Abby. What's your name?" Abby took the hoodie and put it under Sakura's head, as Mattas took off his over coat and laid it across her body. "Mattas, open my bag and get me as much cloth as you can find.. She has open wounds, and is bleeding badly."

As he did, the girl sniffled, and touched Sakura's hand. It was cold, almost like an ice cube. "I'm Junia. Her name is Sakura Kinomoto. She's a friend of mine."

Junia looked up at Tobe as the sirens sounded. Her mascara was running down her cheeks. He looked worried, and was not sure what to do with himself.

"Junia, I need you and your friend to hold these over her wounds.. She's bleeding badly, and we need to get it to stop." Abby handed Junia a pad of cloth, which she took

"Where at?" Tobe asked taking the other piece from her.

"Over her leg, and her side." The mystery woman, Abby, took a chuck and held it over Sakura's forehead, where she made contact with the hood. "Press down, you know, like you see in the movies.. That's what your supposed to do."

The ambulance stopped and the medics jumped out, opening the back doors. One of them, a girl, came over and began talking to Abby. From what Junia could read, her last name was Niigata. The medics gathered Sakura onto a stretcher, as the police came on scene. Junia and Tobe were taken by the police for questioning, as Abby jumped into the back of the ambulance with the girl.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Syaoran walked down the hallway with Thristin and Alianne, they were making jokes about all the other students they passed. He couldn't help but like them. They were so laid back, and care-free. He smirked when he seen Nea head their way.

"She's such a bitch, Satan's afraid she'd kick his ass for his throne." Syaoran said catching her eye.

Thristin and Alianne choked on their laughter as they watched her storm past them, with a screech. She turned the corner and was out of sight. Syaoran's laughter died down as they walked into their second period class. The room was quiet except for the teacher. He was already droning on about the science fair projects, and what the seniors needed to worry about for their volunteer work to graduate. The three teens took their seats next to one another as the bell rang. Syaoran nodded to Eriol, who was sitting next to Tomoyo.

"Hey, Li. Have you seen Saku?" A voice asked from behind him.

He shook his head, and turned slightly to see who was behind him.. Without getting caught. "No, who are you?"

"I'm Reina. I came to see her, but she wasn't in her first class… and I heard from the grape vine that you're Li, Syaoran…." there was laughter in the voice, even if it was low.

"I haven't seen her.. She was supposed to meet me before school, so I could tell her what time I would be done with practice." He said, while he started taking notes for class. "Why not check her second class?"

"Because I thought you would know if she was skipping, but she wouldn't if she was supposed to meet someone… hummm… I guess I'll have to go check with Seth and Roxanne… See ya, Li." Reina stood up and headed to the front of the class room.

This caused the teacher to stop in mid-sentence. He watched as she walked out of the room, and continued on with his speech about the greatness of the English language. Syaoran sighed and began to drift off, wondering where his Sakura was.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was a lot of beeping, and talking. The noise was to much. Sakura reached up and touched her head.

"She's awake!" Someone yelled, causing her to flinch.

Something was pressed over her mouth, which made her start to panic. She opened her eyes, and saw brightness. She tried to sit up, and push what ever it was away, but she couldn't. Her arms were strapped to something.

"Miss. Kinomoto, you have to lie still… and take deep breaths." A voice said. A face came into view. "I'm doctor Hiroshima. Please lie still."

He placed the face mask back over her, and smiled down at her. She looked around franticly, trying to force herself to stay awake. The anesthetic won the fight, lulling her back into the darkness.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

School came and went, and practice was now half over. Syaoran was breathing hard as he raced across the field kicking the ball to Takashi. He continued to run to the goal, next to the "opposing" team. Taka sent the ball back to Li, who bounced it up with his foot, and flip-kicked into the goal. His teammates cheered as they surrounded him. He grinned as he dusted his hands off on his shorts.

'Damn, where are you Sakura?' He thought as he looked around the field to the seating.

Thristin, Ali, and Reina were sitting there watching him, and from what he could see, they weren't happy… He turned his attention back to the field as his team began the kick-off.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What's up, Eriol?" Meilin asked as she walked into the sitting room. On the couch was Rika, Eriol, and Tomoyo. They were already watching TV.

Meilin sighed as she remembered that she had cleaning to do. She walked down the hall and into Syaoran's room. Grabbing his laundry basket she started to head out, when she seen a note sitting on the floor. It was folded, and looked like it had been read time after time. She picked it up and opened it. It felt like tissue paper, how much it was worn. Her eyes began to water as she read the letter.

_Dear Sakura, _

_I'm sorry I had to leave in such a hurry. My mother wanted me home for my sisters wedding.. Well that's what she told me when she came to get me at school. I didn't even have time to pack. My mother had a servant come with her, who stayed behind to pack for us. _

_Meilin's not happy about the move either.. I think she liked it here a lot more then she let on.. And she doesn't hate you.. She just doesn't want to see me hurt.. She's a good person. _

_Listen, Sakura. I'll come back to you one day. I promise. I'll send you another letter when I get a chance, though it most likely wont be for some time. I'm sorry Kura. I love you. _

_Yours always,_

_Syaoran _

Meilin folded the letter back up and stuck it in her pocket. She wanted to talk to Sakura before she confronted Syaoran.. Taking the basket she headed to the laundry room, started a load of clothes, then went to the kitchen to do the dishes. She stopped in the doorway, when she seen her aunt.

"Hello, Meilin Rae. Sit." Yelan said taking a sip from her cup. "I want you to explain why you were trying to get my only son to date that tramp, Kinomoto."

"Auntie, she's not a tramp, and I was trying because they love one another." Meilin said as she walked to the sink and began filling it with soap and water.

"I told you to sit." Yelan said standing up

"Auntie Yelan, not to be disrespectful, but this is my home. I'll sit when I want to. I have dishes to do. Eriol, Syaoran and I are eighteen. We are old enough to take care of ourselves.. And Syaoran does not want to be the leader of the Clan. Why not give it to someone else.. I'm sure my father would like it.." She said as she began to put dishes in the sink. "Eriol wont want it, because he wont want to ruin things with Tomoyo. So why don't you go home, and think things over there.."

"I've never been spoken to like that in my life!" Yelan was shocked to hear her neice, a child she watched and help grow up. She supported Meilin and treated her like her own daughter.

"Well maybe it's time someone knocked you off your high horse." Meilin smirked, knowing she would hear it from Syaoran and Eriol for talking to her aunt like this, but it was pleasing for the time being.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you mean you haven't found her yet? Where could she be?" Syaoran asked as he moped his face with a towel.

"I don't know. I was hoping you might know. I tried her house, no one was home." Reina said as she watched him. "Geoffrey and Eleni are waiting at her house to see if they can find anything.. We tried everywhere."

"Not the hospital." A voice made all four turn. Tomoyo stood there in her school uniform her cheeks were stained with streaks of tears. "Sakura was hit by a car on her way to school this morning.. They're not sure she'll live.."

jinsei jinsei jinsei (life life life)

shinu shinu shinu (it dies it dies it dies)

jinsei jinsei jinsei (life life life)

shinu shinu shinu (it dies it dies it dies)

seise te oshi, umarete wa shinu (life and death, to live is to die)

seise te oshi, umaretewa shinu (life and death, to live is to die)

kyuuketsuki wa eien ni ikiru yakusoku sareta (the vampire lives eternally, it was promised)

seise te oshi, umarete wa shinu (life and death, to live is to die)

seise te oshi, umarete wa shinu (life and death, to live is to die)

eien no shi (eternal death)

seise te oshi, shi wa utsukushii, utsukushii (life and death, death is beautiful, beautiful)

seise te oshi, shi wa utsukushii, utsukushii (life and death, death is beautiful, beautiful)

seise te oshi, shi wa utsukushii, utsukushii (life and death, death is beautiful, beautiful)

kyuuketsuki, eien ni, ikiru, utsukushii, sareta (the vampire, eternally, you live, it is beautiful)

**AN: Sooooo what do you guys think? R&R! Once Upon a Time: The Battle of Life and Death by Good Charlotte **


	6. Chapter 6

-1**Disclaimer: **I do not own CCS Nor do I own Vampire: The Requiem... Wish I did cause I love them both

**AN: **…I messed up on the last time I tried to post.. Lol.. I put something different in the 5th chappie spot.. But I fixed it…

**Summary:** I'm sure you remember what the summary is.. It's been in the other four chapters.. Lol…

_**Changed**_

**Chapter 6:**

Syaoran grabbed Tomoyo by the shoulders and looked into her purple eyes. "What hospital?"

"Tomoeda Hospital. She was still in surgery when I left.. I thought you'd like to know, Li." She said looking down as more tears spilled down from her eyes.

Syaoran pulled her into a tight hug, allowing her to hid her face, and cry on his shoulder. "She'll be alright.. I promise… She's a strong girl.. You know this. Let's go." He took her by the hand and lead her to the school parking lot. He jumped in his car, and pulled away after Tomoyo, Reina, Thristin, and Ali piled into his Saturn SKY. He tore off in the direction of the hospital.

'Please Sakura, be alright… I came back here for you.. But not to let you go now that I'm so close to having you.' Syao thought as he drove down the streets of downtown Tomoeda..

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yelan walked from the apartment and to her car. The black Hummer pulled out as soon as she was in. "Take me to the company in town."

The driver nodded and started to drive away from the teenagers pad. The rain began to come down in a sheet.

"Auntie, he's never going to return with you." Meilin said as she sat across from Syaoran's mother.

"Meilin, you nor my son have a choice.. You are still minors in the eyes of the law, and are unable to afford a place to stay. Neither of you have jobs, and are in school. I have the power to take my son, along with my niece back to Hong Kong where they will be safe, and taken care of… Even if they don't like it.. And there's nothing either of you can do." Yelan said as she opened her cell phone.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you understand that if she dies, you will be charged with murder?" A tall blonde man said from across the table.

"I wasn't driving. I told her to watch out, and she hit the breaks." Tobe said as he looked at his lawyer, who nodded his head.

"My client can not be charged with anything. He wasn't driving the car, and will testify in court about what happened in the car." The lawyer said as he snapped his briefcase closed. "Come with me Mr. Boon."

Tobe stood up from the table and walked to the door. He looked back in the room and sighed, knowing his best friend was going through the same thing, only she wasn't going to get out of it like he just did.

"What's going to happen to Junai?" He asked looking at the office.

"If she tells us the truth, then she should be fine. But I can't tell you." The blonde followed them out of the room and into the main part of the police station. "If you remember anything that might be able to help, please don't hesitate to call me," She said as she handed him her card.

Tobe took it and put it in his back pocket. "Do you think it would be alright for me to go see Sakura?"

She nodded her head, "I think it might be a very good idea."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Syao ran from the parking lot, towards the hospital when his phone rang. He slowed down and pulled it from his pocket, flipping it open, "Hello, Li speaking."

"Li, it's Meilin. Listen I know you really don't wanna talk to me right now, but I had to warn you. If you and Eriol can go hide somewhere it would be a good idea.'

"Mei, what are you talking about. What's going on that we would need to hide?" He turned to look at Eriol who was waiting at the hospital for Tomoyo, who shrugged.

There was a soft sigh, "Your mother has me on a plane as we speak, I'm heading back to Hong Kong. When I get there I'm not to be left without a guard. She's looking for you two now."  
"What! Why? What did we do?" He continued walking into the hospital.

"Because she doesn't want you to be with Sakura. She believes she's the devil or something. Your mother doesn't believe that you don't want to take over because it's something you don't want. She's blaming Sakura."

"I'll send you money when I can to get you back here." Li said as he walked up to the front deck. "I have to go now. I'll send you a message later."

"Li, be careful." Meilin said and hung up her phone.

The nurse looked up from her computer to see a group of teenagers standing in front of her. "Can I help you?"

"We're here to see Kinomoto, Sakura." Li said resting his arm on the counter top.

She typed on the computer for a few moments, and looked back up at him. "We're only allowing family in at the time, dear. I'm sorry, but you'll have to come back at another time."

Li sighed and turned to look at his friends, trying to keep his anger in check. Tomoyo pushed him out of her way, and looked at the other woman. "He's her fiancé. Doesn't that mean he can see her?"

The woman nodded "Yes, that would allow him in, but only him."

Tomoyo turned and was hugged by Syaoran. She smiled, and he turned back to the desk. The nurse told him the room number, and he took off down the hall way towards the elevators.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura opened her eyes and looked around her. The walls were a pure white and very clean. The air smelled of cleaning products, and medicine. She looked down at her body, and tried to move the blanket away from herself to get out of the bed. Her body felt as though she was if it wasn't there. Moving franticly, Sakura turned her torso and fell off the bed, onto the cold, clean tiled floor.

Her right arm moved to her forehead and touched it, she was cool. She turned her body, receiving no help from her lower half. She glanced down, and in between the blanket, she realized her lower half wouldn't be of any help, because it wasn't there.


End file.
